Captain America (Ultimate Marvel)
'Captain America', aka '''Steve Rogers', is the main character of the Ultimate Universe comic books of Marvel. History Origin Steve Rogers grew up in Brooklyn during the Great Depression, a scrawny kid protected from neighborhood bullies by his best friend James "Bucky" Barnes. Horrified by newsreel footage of the Nazis in Europe, Rogers was inspired to enlist in the Army around the time the United States entered World War II, but because time and again he failed the physical tests, he was rejected. His luck changed during another visit to Recruitment Centre when Military Sergeant Dugan recruited him for Project: Rebirth after hearing Rogers's pleas. After voluntarily subjecting to surgery, steroid treatments, and other experimental treatments supervised by Dr. Erskine, Rogers became the first genetically-enhanced super-soldier. During the final treatment however, he noticed a suspicious soldier focusing on him instead of standing guard. The shady man revealed himself as a Nazi spy sent to murder Rogers in the event that he survived the experiment. Rogers stopped him, but not before the spy murdered Doctor Eskine and a few American soldiers who attempted to stop him. Fully committing himself to the American war efforts, Rogers bid farewell to his sweetheart Gail and became Captain America. For the next three years, he undertook numerous covert operations, often accompanied by Bucky, now a war photographer, and sometimes "Lucky" Jim Howlett (later the X-Men's Wolverine). During World War II he came into battle with the alien Chitauri Herr Kleiser, who introduced a prototype A-Bomb made with alien technology and meant to target the White House. Though too late to stop the bomb's launch, Captain America managed to get to the bomb moments before its launch. In a successful attempt to stop it in mid-air, he fell to the sea, presumed deceased. However, through a combination of his super soldier physiology and the arctic cold, Captain American went into a cryogenic state for over fifty years. Revival and joining the Ultimates Decades later, the body of Captain America was found in the Arctic Ocean, frozen in a block of ice. When scientists analyzed him, it was as if he had not aged a day; it is yet to be known whether cryogenic preservation or the super soldier serum prevented aging. Once awakened, he thought the assigned S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were a group of Nazi soldiers who had captured him, but eventually realized that he was in a different time after seeing modern New York City. He found out his best friend, Bucky Barnes, had married to his fiance and that all his loved ones were dead. After catching up to his new era, the Ultimates were faced with the Hulk. Rogers was able to put down the Hulk briefly in combat. When he was about to inject the Hulk with the antidote, Hulk made a surprise attack and broke the needle and Hulk then began beating Cap, until Thor came to the rescue. After Hulk had reverted back to Banner, Cap knocked him out and had him taken back to the Triskelion. After learning his teammates Hank and |Janet Pym's domestic quarrel's had left Janet hospitalized and nearly dead, Rogers tracked the now-fugitive Hank Pym to a bar and engaged him in combat, emerging victorious. He brought Janet flowers and other gifts afterward, but she was not amused by his actions and rejected his gifts. Rogers soon discovered that his nemesis, Herr Kleiser, had survived World War II due to his alien abilities. Cap had previously stated that he had killed Kleiser "twice." When Kleiser resurfaced, Captain America and Kleiser resumed their rivalry. During the Chitauri invasion, Rogers fought Kleiser in combat, but was unable to defeat him due to his regenerating capabilities. When the Hulk was dropped into their battle, he convinced Hulk that Kleiser was "hitting on Betty", causing Hulk to mutilate and eat Herr Kleiser, ending Kleiser once and for all. After the successful battle against the Chitauri, Rogers danced with Janet Pym and a relationship between them bloomed, though the relationship soon became sour as Roger's 1940s personality created a generation gap between them and leading the Wasp to secretly return to her ex-husband. During the Ultimate War, the Ultimates battled with the X-Men after Magneto was found alive. Cap was then reunited with "Lucky Jim" Howlett, presently known as Wolverine. During the battle, Captain America called Wolverine by his given name, causing Wolverine to become disoriented. Cap then fired a machine gun into Wolverine, rendering him unconscious. Norman Osborn's "Six": During the Ultimate Six event Captain America led the Ultimates in the arrests of Electro and Kraven the Hunter. Later those two – along with the Sandman, Doc Octopus, and Norman Osborn / Green Goblin — escape from S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap becomes very disheartened when he finds out that these villains were all a result of trying to duplicate the Super Soldier serum. During an attack on the White House lawn Captain America wrestled with Spider-Man, with Cap easily overpower Spider-Man and even threaten him as they continued . Cap then explained to Spider-Man that his aunt was safe with S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America then fought the Green Goblin, landing several hits while not being hit once. Betrayal and Liberators Invasion Cap and the Ultimates were later under fire from the press and public due to the belief that Thor had revealed that Bruce Banner was indeed the Hulk. In a meeting with Thor, Thor brought up the fact that Captain America killed many people and still goes to church, saying that he's confused with his morals. The Ultimates fought Thor and eventually captured him when his power belt was removed by Quicksilver. From then on the Ultimates became more involved in foreign affairs, with America attempting to control natural resources from Third World countries. The Ultimates' actions ultimately led to several nations secretly forming their own superhuman team, dubbed "the Liberators". Captain America was framed by Black Widow for the assassination of Hawkeye's family and was hastily subdued and arrested while visiting Bucky for consolation after the bitter ending of his relationship with Janet Pym. He was imprisoned in the Triskelion. When the Liberators attacked, he was freed by the Wasp and defeated the Schizoid Man while escaping. He and the Wasp soon reached the White House where they met with Hawkeye, Nick Fury, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Captain dueled with his Liberators counterpart, the Colonel and emerged victorious after stabbing the Colonel in the chest with one end of the double-bladed energy sword that the Colonel used. After the Liberators were defeated, Steven Rogers somberly watched the Colonel's body being removed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and remembered his words about America's current role in the world. Seeing that the Ultimates role in "policing" the world for the US Government would lead to more Liberators-style outcomes, Rogers and his team decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and work as an independent team. Post Liberators After the Liberators short occupation Captain America helped in the rebuilding of New York City until he found out that his old Nazi nemesis Arnim Zola did not die; instead the O.S.S. rescued him so as to harvest his intellect on the post-war super soldier program. Later they mapped his brain and created an artificial intelligence out of it before the tumors he had could degrade his mind. A white survivalist group called the "Marauders" attacked the military base where Arnim Zola's AI was being held and stole this intelligence, along with some other weaponry. Cap was furious at this and immediately went with the Falcon to Missouri to stop the Marauders and Zola. Unknown to Cap Arnim Zola was then able to convince the leader of the "Marauders" to allow Zola to experiment on him. Zola mutated the man until he was approximately 20-foot (6.1 m) tall and installed armor plating (and Zola's AI brain) on him with a hologram of Zola projected from the chest. He then took over the "Marauders" and got them to gather people for his experiments. Once they found the Marauder's camp Cap held off the marauders and Zola's new monster Seigsoldat-X while the Falcon freed the Prisoners. Together with the freed prisoners they tore apart Seigsoldat-X until all that remained was the Arnim Zola AI whereupon, Captain America collapsed a support strut onto the Zola AI, finally bringing an end to the Nazi. Black Panther & The Savage Lands Before the events of the Liberators' attack, Steven befriended T'Challa , the Black Panther, and trained him in for membership in the Ultimates. As the team's deputy leader, Rogers was uncomfortable with the notion of working with a man about whom he knew so little. After Steve discovered that T'Challa's throat was heavily damaged, causing muteness, he pressed Fury for more information. Fury lied about the origin of T'Challa's scars, and about T'Challa's history with the Weapon X Program, while also stating that everything about the "Black Panther" was classified. Captain America eventually established a communication with T'Challa and learned of the man's desire to return to Wakanda to see his father. Since no one but Cap had ever seen T'Challa's true face, Steven then adopted the role of the Black Panther in the Ultimates, enabling the real Black Panther the chance to return home. Following the Ultimates' severance with S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers secretly adopted the identity of the Black Panther from his teammates as he was overburden with being unworthy for the title "Captain America" given the Liberators' invasion and how the public would view him. Eventually his secret was revealed when Juggernaut literally beat Rogers's costume off of him. Ultimatum Captain America drowned when Magneto's Ultimatum Wave hit New York. While in Valhalla, Thor appeared to save the life of his love, Valkyrie and traded his own life for those of Valkyrie and Steve Rogers. Cap then lead a team of Ultimates and X-Men against Magneto and vowed to not let Thor's sacrifice be in vain. Father of Red Skull & Evading the Avengers Months after Ultimatum, Captain America and Hawkeye fought a group of AIM terrorists at the Baxter Building who were stealing the building's valuable and powerful technologies. After defeating a majority of the terrorists, Cap encountered the Red Skull, who easily beat him. The Red Skull then shockingly revealed to Steven that he was his own son before throwing him out of a helicopter. Cap was saved by Hawkeye. After learning that the Red Skull was indeed his son by Gail Richards, Captain America decided to personally confront his son. He abandoned the Ultimates and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the process. Rogers later infiltrated the Army's computer database and discovered the truth about the Red Skull. Sometime later Captain America was in Paris, France for his own reasons. Rogers created a plot to placed tracers on Nick Fury's Avengers, who were coming to capture him. Following the tracers would allow him to later find his son, who the Avengers were also chasing. After a brief fight, Cap managed to place tracers on War Machine, Red Wasp, and Black Widow. Cap was subsequently subdued and captured by the Avengers. Escaping the French S.H.I.E.L.D. guards, Cap jumped into a tele-plane (a jet which teleports), and teleported to Alaska, where the Avengers were fighting the Red Skull. When he arrived, Red Skull, who was wielding the Cosmic Cube, subdued Rogers's jet. However, Cap gave Hawkeye the coordinates for the Red Skull's position, and he fatally impaled his son on the teleplane's nose. After the Red Skull was in custody, Rogers emotionally bore witness as Gail Richards reunited with her dying son. The Defenders' Theft & Loki's Revenge Steve Rogers is currently a member of the new version of the Ultimates, aptly named the [New Ultimates. Steve helped Valkyrie, Zarda, Iron Man and Hawkeye fight off an attack from the Defenders, but they managed to steal Thor's Hammer before they retreated. Later he confronted Valkyrie about her involvement with the Defenders and threatened to kick her off the team if she did not talk. Later, when Valkyrie is under the Enchantress's power, he fights Valkyrie, where she destroys his shield. When Thor is revived, Rogers tries to reason with him, but in his rage, Thor attacks the Ultimates and |Loki's forces. After Valkyrie calms Thor down and convinces him to protect the Earth again, Thor gives Steve a new shield made in Asgard. Frank Simpson & New Super Soldiers S.H.I.E.L.D. and MI-6 made an agreement for a joint infiltration mission in North Korea. The North Korean government had contracted a mercenary that was attempting to mass-produce super soldiers like Captain America. Because of the sensitivity of western nations entering the country, it was intended to be a black-ops mission to avoid being identified, but to the British team's dismay, Rogers disobeyed instructions (he was unwilling to hide his identity) and appeared in his usual gear, clearly identifying himself. During the mission, they went to investigate and confirm the progress of the enemy's super soldier development, but found Jung (North Korea's super soldier) dying and burning. As the MI6 agents tried to salvage the mission, Cap gave chase to the mercenary and, to his surprise, he was out-matched. He would find out his opponent is Frank Simpson, Vietnam's super-soldier. The Death of Spider-Man and Ultimate Fallout Are you kidding? You took a bullet without even hesitating. When you grow up, you're going to be the best out of all of us. With Peter Parker chosen for Ultimates' training, it would come as a shock to the young web-slinger when Steve came down on him, telling Spider-Man that he was not ready to be a hero and that he did not deserve to wear the costume. Instead, Peter proved him wrong, taking a bullet meant for Steve, and stopping the Sinister Six from killing his friends and family. Grief-stricken, Steven finally confronted Aunt May at his funeral and told her about what happened. In anger, Aunt May slapped Steve and left the funeral. Leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. Unable to cope with events, Steve quit being Captain America. After the attack on Asgard by the Children of Tomorrow]], Nick Fury tried but failed to convince Steve to retake his role as Captain America. Divided We Fall Steve moved to Alaska, but after watching the invasion and purges of the Nimord Sentinels]] on TV to most of the United States, he decided to return to action and rejoined the Ultimates. He and his team helped the return of Texas as a state of the USA and continue to fight hostile forces across the world. With the popularity of President Howard decreasing, elections were opened. After he saved dozens of innocent lives from the attack of robotic Wasps before the eyes of the cameras, Carol Danvers informed Rogers that he had won the national elections and he would become the next President of the United States. He accpeted, and among his first actions he stopped a war between North and South Carolina, and dismissed Agent Flumm as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., giving that position to the Black Widow. Captain America led the Ultimates during the battle for Wyoming against Hydra and Modi in which the heroes were triumphant and managed to reunite the shattered country. After preventing a nuclear disaster derived from a plot made by Ford (the special advisor to California's governor) to incriminate the United States of attacking California, Rogers resigned from his charge as president. Ultimates Disassembled Steve was present during a meeting in which Invisible Woman informed S.H.I.E.L.D. about the Infinity Gems she had been gathering along Thor, and the moment in which the mysterious Kang freed both Hulk and Reed Richards from the Triskelion, stole the Gems and formed along them and Quicksilver the Dark Ultimates. The Ultimates barely escaped, but Captain America decided to be left behind in order to stop the villains, although he was defeated. Captain America was imprisoned in the Negative Zone, and Hawkeye and Thor soon joined him. But all three of them were rescued by Iron Man, whose consciousness survived electronically after Reed Richards left him to die in order to retrieve one of the gems fron Tony's brain, as he managed to hack a H.E.R.B.I.E. Tron in order to use it to free the captive Ultimates from the Negative Zone. The Ultimates finally confronted an out-numbered Reed along with the Howling Commandos, but the Maker's cavalry arrived in the form of Kang wielding the final gem, who also revealed herself as being the Sue Storm from a near future. During a furious battle against Reed Richards and his Ultimates, Steve managed to help Stark acquire the Infinity Gems and depower the Maker. When he was about to face Richards, an immense flux of energy echoed through time and space and the Gems were destroyed. Kang stated that what she tried to prevent just happened, and she left stating she would try to go back further in time. Unknown to them, the flux of energy had brought a powerful being known as Galactus from another universe to this one, and it started approaching Earth. After Galactus destroyed New Jersey, the Ultimates started working in finding a way to defeat him. After accidentally revealing themselves to Galactus, the cosmic being started approaching the Triskelion. To give S.H.I.E.L.D. the time necessary to move away, Steve used a jet to fly near Galactus and distract him. Captain America directed the jet towards Galactus' face and was last seen abandoning it before it crashed. It is clear that he did not survive the fall. Personality Unlike the Earth-616 version, Ultimate Cap is often seen using firearms and is completely willing to kill his opponents. Furthermore, he possesses more of a "All-American" attitude and does not even have careful thoughts about the way he and his government tell him to do. He also possesses an anti-French sentiment, presumably because during World War II the people of that era, including Rogers, saw the French as being weak and utter defeatists after Nazi Germany quickly conquered France. Furthermore, Captain America's anti-French sentiment was uttered in his infamous liner: "Surrender? You think this letter on my head stands for France?" when fighting against Herr Kleiser. This is opposite of his Earth 616 counterpart, who had respect for the French. Despite this, he is still traditionally seen as one of the greatest heroes of the Ultimate Universe, possessing a high moral when compare to other superheroes in his respective universe, and is almost always ready to stand out for the weak . Attributes Powers Super Soldier Physiology: Steve was given the Super-soldier Serum, then combine with months of surgery and steroid injection, which in turn grants him superhuman levels of mental & physical capabilities, he possesses this following power : Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Super-Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's natural anatomical abilities to metahuman levels . It transformed a frail and sickly Steve into a being physically & mentally far beyond the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning . As a result , he is inhumanly intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. Although the Super-Soldier Serum is definite , he still maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. This appears to have increased his capabilities further, much like in the case of a normal human. *'Metahuman Strength:' Rogers's physical strength is enhanced to superhuman level. He is strong enough to lift approximately 50 tons , and much more while under stresses. Nick Fury states that Steve can "bench-press a Toyota," he has been able to perform such feats as catching a easy 10 tons pine tree capable of crushing jeeps from falling on a group of soldiers, curling multiple tons effortlessly, physically bend metal with his bare hands and lifts 10+ rubbles plus car that would give dozers troubles. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to easily knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. He has also consistently shown the strength necessary to hurt beings who are comparable, if not superior to Hulk in durability such as Juggernaut, Hulk himself, and even effortlessly K.O some of them (Ex : Giant Man, War Machine, Juggernaut, Captain Britain S.H.I.E.L.D agents, etc). **'Metahuman Jumping Ability:' He has shown that he can leap at a supernatural distances, jump over buildings, travel long distances with one leap, and perform other amazing feats. He also has the ability to leap 540 meters/ 600 yards out in a single bound and 120 meters/400 feet into the air without a running start. *'Metahuman Speed:' Captain America can run and swim at speeds between 250-500 miles per hour with ease and even more while under stress. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within 2-3 seconds and long distances far out-performing even an enhanced human. *'Metahuman Durability:' Captain America's bones and muscles are far denser and harder than normal. He can withstand lethal impacts such as falling from several stories, sky diving into the water from a height of 6000 feet or being struck by an opponent with high levels of super strength, that would definitely kill even an enhanced human with little to no discomfort. Captain America's body is durable to the point when he was being punched by a corrupt soldier in the torso, it resulted in his wrists breaking thanks to his super-dense muscles. He can withstand massive explosions such as the Jet Wash of a Ballistic Missile, grenades that blow in his face, gets hit by the shock wave of a Atomic Bomb, and then crashes into the icy sea and still lives through to tell the tale ; He has also been slammed by War Machine through a city bridge as well as tanked beatings from Captain Britain suit SHIELD agents, a ramming Iron Man Suit that craters the earth even with tons of tranquillizers in his body with minimum damages done to his body; this level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. He is also durable enough to take hits from powerful enemies with superhuman strength class 100+ without any notable damages. *'Metahuman Endurance:' Cap is glaringly, obviously and supernaturally more enduring than any member of the human race because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely durable, allowing him to work longer,survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended period of time that no human can be achieve by any method of training. Examples of this are when he beat Schizo Man, who has Mutiple Mans powers while being heavily tranquillised, and then after being freed get tackled by Abomination. Even then in a rough shape, he still beats a exact copy of himself thanks to Loki's magic, then goes onto fighting Loki's Troll army . Or when he gets taken down by a whole village of Super Soldiers made by Nuke, tortured for a week straight with no food, water, and Pints of blood drained everyday. Then when Nuke made it clear he was through with Cap, Cap finds a venomous snake and sucks the poison into his mouth, then he spits it in Nukes eyes and beats him down in his weak condition. *'Metahuman Lung Capacity:' Cap has a tremendous lung capacity and ability to use the oxygen very effectively, enabling him to hold his breath for extended periods of time while staying active. *'Metahuman Agility:' Captain America's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the peak of human potential. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. This is also equivalent to Spider-Man as the latter was able to grapple him to a stand-still. *'Metahuman Athleticism:' Cap possesses nigh impossible athletic skills over members of the human race because of his superhuman mental process; he is obviously superior in speed, explosiveness, power, quickness, and other various athletic abilities than any human on Earth. *'Metahuman Flexibility:' Captain America is able to bend and twist his body far beyond the normal limits of human physiology, although still only from the joints. His joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow him to perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position they choose as long they need without effort or strain *'Metahuman Dexterity:' Cap can precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be clumsy or fumbling. He can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. He can even move his fingers or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. He can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times he can land on their feet. Thanks to further practise, he can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. He is also able to regain balance or bounce back to his feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. *'Metahuman Balance:' Captain America is capable of achieving feats that utilize the facets of balance in unique ways, such as constantly moving without losing balance, hanging upside down and not getting dizzy, closing eyes and standing on a single finger, dodging objects with superior finesse, and incapable of being render by vertigo, nausea, disorientation, and the effects of weightlessness. *'Metahuman Stamina:' Captain America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several weeks before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath under water for 3 minutes. Carol Danvers also remarked about Captain America's stamina, stating "Cap only needs an hour or two's sleep every week". *'Metahuman Reflexes:' Captain America's reflexes are at superhuman level. His reaction speed is above 400 mph, which makes it possible for him to dodge arrows, gunfire, and even lasers in short range from multiple gunners at the same time . He can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Metahuman Senses:' Roger's senses have also been augmented. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. **'Hyper Awareness:' Cap has an increased sense of awareness, often to the extent that few, if any, little details miss his notice. **'Accelerated Perception:' Cap's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. *'Metahuman Health:' Rogers possesses a physical, mental, social, spiritual, emotional, and sexual health beyond the max health of normal human. He has every part in and of his body, external or internal, at first-rate health, and are devoid of any disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. He can consume mass quantities of food while still maintaining his physique, and have superhuman well-being, recovery rate and immune system. He can sustain more damage than ordinary human without necessarily having a particularly strong tolerance to pain. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Steve is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or two", while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in "a matter of hours". He has even healed from a broken neck, broken limbs and holes through his chest in a week. He has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Captain America is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill after receiving the Super-Soldier Serum. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. His immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" shows no ill effects. **'Alcohol Immunity:' Captain America is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. **'Semi-Immortality:' The regeneration of his healthy cells has granted him what seems like an ageless immortality . *'Metahuman Intelligence:' His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. **'Inhuman Eidetic Memory:' He can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, he can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a vast deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information he encountered, and he can remember it for longer without having to strain. **'Enhanced Concentration Capacity:' Rogers can use his concentration far above the maximum level, allowing him to do better in doing different kinds of tasks. This also allows for pushing his abilities, physical or mental, far more than he could normally achieve, beyond even 100 percent capacity. He is shown to never get distracted and overcomes obstacles very easily, which makes achieving things much easier. *'Supernatural Survivability:' He has survived massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or almost any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases, he is simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. *'Enhanced Beauty:' Cap possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This is the level of beauty of a storybook princess or fairy-tale prince charming, but is below the level found in goddesses of love and beauty such as Aphrodite, or heavenly beings like angels and archangels. *'Flawless Coordination:' Cap's physical abilities are heightened to the point where he can perform any physical act without difficulty. He merely needs to imagine himself doing the act in his mind, then he is able to perform it without any problem. This could range from free running, to juggling swords, to doing multiple back-flips. Abilities *'Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes:' Even without his serum, Cap's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning(this is thanks to his years of training, specialised diet, revolutionary exercises, etc.); therefore, his strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Cap is superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal human. He is strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with his bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, he can exert himself to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, he can heal himself in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate his limbs perfectly and his combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. **'Maximum Concentration Capacity:' Cap can use 100% of his concentration, allowing him to push his physical and mental capabilities to his maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. **'Immense Strength:' Cap is as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. He is capable of lifting several times their own body weight, up to 1200lbs level. He would be able to lift objects on his own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables him to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than 1200 (600kg). He can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc. **'Immense Speed:' Cap can run up to 35 mph(56km/h) and swim at 15 knots, with this sort of speed, he could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. His speed is at the highest limit of human potential. **'Immense Durability:' Cap has a higher-level of denser bones and muscles than the average person; his durability is at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that he is capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, he can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. **'Immense Agility:' Cap's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even his dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human, enabling him to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. He is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. He could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. **'Immense Stamina:' Cap is able to run for dozens of miles and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. **'Immense Reflexes:' Cap's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that his reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; He could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. **'Immense Sensory System:' Cap's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. He is capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting more accurately than normal human. **'Immense Healing:' Cap's natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. His immune system fights off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. better than normal, and their healing time is very short. **'Immense Intelligence:' Cap is more intelligent, or at least able to use his brain more efficiently by being naturally gifted plus training himself for the needed shortcuts. He is able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. He is capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. **'Immense Longevity:' Steve is at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, he ages slower than normal humans due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this power would activate when he is in his young-adult years and he'd look twenty-years to even a hundred times younger. In Captain America's state, even though he was frozen in the ice for nearly seventy-years, Steve still had the vitality and appearance of a man in his physical prime. Finally, the user could live up to 150-200 years since this power is at peak-human level **'Optimal Finesse:' Cap can use all his skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. He has complete and utter control over his skills and instinctively knows which of his abilities will best suit any number of situations. *'Master Martial Artist:' Captain America he has mastered numerous martial arts like marine combat, muay-thai, boxing, judo and jiujitsu. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. *'Body Language Analysis:' Cap can intuitively read others' body language, allowing him to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing him to predict opponent's attacks. **'Aim Dodging:' Steve can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning himself away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow him to avoid attacks that travel much faster than he does. **'Attack Prediction:' Steve can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack, brush off or avoid the incoming attacks even from dead angle. **'Photographic Deduction:' Steve has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything he has seen. **'Combat Perception:' Steve can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understands his enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaws and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some of his methods do not use it as part of his primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them *'Auto-Reflexes:' Steve possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this, his immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because he can move his body without the use of his brain, he is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since his body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against him. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Similar to his Mainstream counterpart, Ultimate Cap best weapon is his trusty shield, but unlike him , Ultimate Cap enjoys using Frag, Gas, Smoke Grenades, and other types of lethal weapons. He is also adept in the use of Assault Rifles, staffs, bludgeons, and swords . He likely received training with different kinds of weapons during his wartime for undercover infiltration missions in the event of not being able to use his shield. **'Master Shield Fighter:' Captain America's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Master Acrobat:' Rogers' years of training have made him an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. *'Blindsight:' Through his years of intense training, and combine with his nigh-supernatural adaptability Steve can act, fight and navigate while blind, in darkness or otherwise sightless. *'Indomitable Will:' Rogers is a very strong willed person second to none. He was able to suppress all forms of temptation including physical, mental, and sexual. It was even noted in Dr. Erskine's log that the serum's success on Rogers may be attributed to "pure intent of the subject's will". *'Master Marksman And Firearms:' He could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms his masterful sharpshooter sniper. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Naturally Born Leader:' Steve has unnaturally high charisma, charm, enabling him to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win him over to their cause. He is special compared to other commonly charismatic figures as his charisma is innately formed and effective for even the most disagreeable entities and allows him to bring whole mobs of individuals to his aid *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Captain America is "a tactical genius". He has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in "less than a second", and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation, one example of the latter is changing his World War II crew's pre-articulated plan within thirty seconds of drop-time after observing the approaching battlefield's variables, while commenting "the original plan had a hole the size of Iowa". These seem to verify Nick Fury's comment that Cap "learns new skills faster than a damn computer". *'Master Preparer:' Captain possesses an awareness of how to prevent certain possibilities or scenarios that other people would not consider. This is useful in defeating enemies, since he would be aware of the enemy's powers or abilities. *'Nigh-Supernatural Instincts:' Rogers has stronger instincts than normal human, not only of predatory or prey, but also battle, sexual, killing and parental instincts. He is able to processes the world in efficient manner to find any solutions to all kind of problems that he faces, using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. He sometimes abandon logic and play with pure instinct, generally making illogical but successful moves and decisions. *'Accelerated Development:' Rogers can improve his own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of the human race. This applies at a genetic level, allowing his body to keep up with his own rapidly developing skills. As a result, Cap can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. This also applies to spiritual or magical power in users who possess such abilities. *'Advanced Wisdom:' Cap possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of his emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine his actions. *'Multilingual:' Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least some French and many other different languages. He might be lingual in other languages. *'Expert Vehicular driver:' He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Paraphernalia Equipments Captain America's Uniform: The uniform is both water and fire retardant, it is made of Kevlar, Nomex, light weight titanium, and a chest plate Vibranium. The costume also offers a high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts, such as falls from thousands of meters in height. The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp-edged materials like sharpened wood, glass, iron, copper, or aluminum. The suit also gives resistance to high temperatures. It includes a voice-operated, wireless communicator for the left ear, which has its frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace. *'WWII's Suit:' Cap's original costume shown a middle level of bullet, heat, explosion proof. Also some levels of sharp objects resistance such as knifes, swords, etc. *'The Ultimates's Suit:' This uniform is both water and fire retardant, it is made of Kevlar, Nomex, light weight titanium, and a chest plate Vibranium. The costume also offers a high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts, such as falls from thousands of meters in height, attacks from foes with superhuman strength class 100+ . *'Weaponised Suit:'This suit grants him a high level of protection against high calibre bullets, tank shell, massive explosions, and various other forms of heavy attacks from superhumans. This suit also increases his already metahuman levels of physical condition, allowing him to contend with heavy hitters. *'Presidential Suit:' This suit has similar capabilities to his Ultimates's Suit, and the only difference is the look. Weapons *'Captain America's Shield:' Captain America used a tri-angular shield in action during World War II. When he was revived Rogers implemented a shield is made of an unknown metal. The Shield was given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D.. This shield was later destroyed by Valkyrie and her Golden Blade. Thor later replaced it with one forged by elves. This shield was also destroyed by Gregory Stark. Since that time, it appears Captain America has used a circular shield. *'Mjolnir:' The Hammer has a power battery that can ionize the environment, manipulate the weather and even teleport the wielder anywhere in the world using its four-dimensional engine. *'Military Weapons:' Cap likes to use Frag, Gas, and Smoke Grenades. He is also adept in the use of Assault Rifles and various other weapons. Transportations *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier:' The Ultimate version of S.H.I.E.L.D. had a fleet of airborne aircraft carriers (prior to the assault by the Liberators), one of which was referred to, at one point, as the Helicarrier. They aren't S.H.I.E.L.D. primary HQ, this being the Triskelion. The engines that keep the carriers aloft were designed by Tony Stark and were modular enough to be used in a space shuttle by the Ultimate Fantastic Four. These fleets of Helicarriers are smaller than the Earth-616 Helicarriers and are more conventional aircraft carrier shape, but are far more plentiful. Gallery Category:Super Hero Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Shieldmen Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Male Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Comic Book Heroes